luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Final Showdown with Shurara
Legend of Monstro: Final Showdown with Shurara is the twelveth and final episode of [[The Legend of Monstro|'The Legend of Monstro']] spin-off series. It aired on May 27, 2018. Synopsis Monstro enters Shurara's base! Though all of his fallen foes are back for revenge... Take caution, Monstro! Plot Having obtained all the crayons, and his fellow comrades kidnapped, Monstro begins the last leg of his journey, into the headquarters of the Shurara Corps. Upon entering, he hears Shurara's voice, telling him that he will soon meet his end at the hands of his Corps. While wandering about, he enters a room that he is eventually locked in, and standing him down is Putata, ready for a fight to take Monstro down for good. He starts off by making drawings of Ren and Stimpy, which Monstro takes down easily. Putata then does the same with Lolbit, Beck, Mom (which is only a leg), and Spanish Monokuma before running out of ink. With no more ink, Putata is left with no choice but to fight Monstro himself, but Monstro is able to take him down for good. Upon Putata's defeat, the door opens and Monstro continues roaming around. Shurara doesn't seem fazed at the loss of Putata, not only because he was just one member, but he really didn't have much of a use for him. But as Monstro looks around some more, Dokuku sneaks up behind him, and then confronts him himself. Unlike before, Dokuku seems much more aggressive in his attacks and pursuit, which prove to be difficult for Monstro at first. Also unlike Putata, Dokuku is able to take a lot of damage, despite the hits Monstro gets on him. So Monstro decides to try and outsmart him, doing so by telling Dokuku his voice is similar to Shurara's, and he could be the next leader of the Corps. But while he's distracted, Monstro drags him into a jar and seals it shut, leaving Dokuku trapped inside. With Dokuku dealt with, Monstro moves on, while Shurara comments on his voice not being like Dokuku's, but simply having similar vocal capabilities. While looking around, Monstro gets distracted by food, giving time for another member, Giruru, to enter. Wanting revenge for his embarrassment during his conversation with Heracross, Giruru wants to make Monstro pay with his life. Though Monstro is able to dodge his attacks, Giruru points out his liquid body prevents him from dying, but not from taking damage. As their fight goes on, with Monstro avoiding Giruru's water attacks and striking him, he decides to throw some jelly his way. This is bad for Giruru, as whenever he gets into contact with jelly, he turns into a solid. Giruru goes down, and for good measure, Monstro swallows him up before moving on. Shurara then admits he's impressed with Monstro's progress thus far having beaten Giruru, and tells him to move on if he wants to meet his doom. Shortly after, Robobo crashes onto the scene, ready to fight Monstro once again. He starts out by dashing around and trying to draw Monstro in with his magnetization. But when that fails, he jumps onto the ceiling and starts firing magnets at him. He goes back to the ground and tries to take him down, but Monstro ends up licking him, which makes Robobo believe he's got a friend. This also triggers Robobo's self-destruct, taking him down. With four members down and four to go, Shurara tells Monstro those were only his incompetent members, and that things will only get harder for him. Monstro ventures onward, and then comes face to face with Yukiki. He goes on bragging of his formidable strength, being the only one to defeat Monstro, though he would've finished him off if it weren't for Mustard Cookie helping him out. But this time he has no such luck, as this time its just him and Yukiki, and he intends to take him down for good. Monstro dodges his freeze attack and goes for his carrot nose, but is immediately pushed back. Since Monstro keeps dodging his attacks, Yukiki climbs atop a mountain and mocks Monstro for not having any appendages. But Monstro makes him eat those words as he knocks Yukiki down, allowing him to keep attacking. Having had enough, Yukiki prepares for the "winter wrap-up", but that makes Monstro think he's associated with ponies, causing Yukiki to lose his focus. That gives Monstro the opening he needs, as he takes Yukiki down and eats him like a snow cone. As Monstro moves on, Shurara tells him he will pay for taking down his butler. Monstro is then stopped by Kagege, who has received a recent upgrade and no longer fears the light, requiring darkness. Instead of relying on shadows to attack Monstro, most of Kagege's attacks come from his scarf, including a whip, a cape, and a tower; which Monstro believes is more similar to a rope. Unfortunately, this also means Kagege can't summon any shadow clones, leading Monstro to send him flying into a pile of high-heeled shoes. However, he ends up getting stuck as his scarf was also knocked off of him, so Monstro beats him up and takes him down, telling him to stick to the shadows so he'd last longer. Having been defeated, Kagege dissolves into a gelatinous mass, and Monstro moves on. With the assassin down, Monstro is left with two more members to deal with before moving on to Shurara. As he goes on, he notices that Mekeke and his marionette are above him, so he starts running away while Mekeke pursues him. He isn't able to do any damage to the puppet, so he starts knocking it around hoping to get the chance to hit Mekeke himself. Though he ends up cornered, he is cornered against a mirror, and from there he notices Mekeke, who falls down to the ground. But before Monstro could attack him, Mekeke distracts him and grabs his marionette, allowing him to keep up his attack. Monstro is unable to hit him, so he tries to possess the blob, but he knocks the marionette down and manages to find Mekeke. First he tries to use the marionette to hit Monstro, but when that fails he tries to attack him himself. But he is still too weak to cause any damage, so Monstro brings him his marionette and ties him up with it. With that done, Mekeke and his marionette are brought down for good, but not without one last remark, and then he disentigrates. Only one member of the Corps is left before facing Shurara, the spy Gyororo. Upon entering her room, Monstro remarks on how pink her room is, but Gyororo doesn't seem to care what he thinks and begins attacking. She begins by flying around shooting lasers from her eyes, making Monstro think he finally has an easy fight. Although she goes down easy, Monstro is reminded of her second phase, as she retreats to put on her outfit. A few seconds later, she reappears with her black dress on and her gun-scythe in her hands, ready for battle. Things don't start off well for Monstro, as Gyororo avoids his attacks and she lands several blows, both from swinging her scythe and blasting lasers everywhere around the battlefield. Though weakened, Monstro refuses to give up, and goes back on the offensive with a two-step. This causes Gyroro to drop her scythe, so Monstro grabs it and shoots her with it. And after a few strikes, Gyororo goes down for good, though the scythe disappears too, much to Monstro's frustration. All eight members of the Shurara Corps are down for good, only Shurara himself remaining, so Monstro ventures deep into the base to confront him. He ends up finding his lair, which strangely looks like a child's room. Shurara explains that his room is like this because he never had a childhood, with the things in his room barely providing him any happiness. This is why he wanted to destroy the world so badly, he's had enough abuse and torment, and wants to make the world pay for it. But Monstro has been getting in his way everytime, and he's had enough of it. With that said, Shurara takes Monstro aside, and their final battle begins. Shurara starts dashing around with his lance and slamming the ground, but he ends up getting stuck, allowing Monstro the chance to attack. Though he loses his lance temporarily, he's still able to attack by using the axes on his helmet, and blocks with his shield. After finding his lance, he decides to try some new attacks, and fires beams at Monstro. As the fight goes on and the two trade blows, Shurara decides to try a shockwave attack, but Monstro barely dodges it and the fight goes on. But when that fails, he tries a laser that circles the battlefield, but Monstro takes it as a game and jumps over it like a jump rope. Monstro keeps on dodging Shurara's attacks, and eventually deals the final blow ending the fight. But even after his defeat, Shurara laughs it off. Despite being a clever fighter, he doesn't believe it'll be enough to put an end to his reactor, all powered by one crystal. Monstro ends up grabbing that crystal, despite the fact it wouldn't do anything to stop the reactor, mostly because of the crayons. This angers Shurara, making him wondering why those crayons could be so important. So Monstro tells him its because of a rainbow, and then jumps into the reactor, making Shurara think he's finally won and decides to celebrate. Within the reactor, Monstro combines the dark crystal with the crayons he's collected, ventures into the core, and fires off a powerful rainbow. Still believing Monstro is dealt with, Shurara celebrates, heads into his room and prepares for Shuramania to begin. But when he gets there, he finds Monstro, who isn't dead. Shurara is left speechless, wondering what made him go through all this, so Monstro asks for his friends, which Shurara tells him they're in the basement. But before leaving, Monstro licks Shurara and refers to him as his friend, much to his surprise considering all that he's done to him, but Monstro just says he's misunderstood. He then leaves, and Shurara begins pondering if all that he has done up to this point was wrong. But before he could think on that any further, he is notified that the base will be self-destructing in 30 seconds, and he curses Monstro's name one last time. At the basement, Monstro finds Gemini, Duke of Flies, and Larry Jr., but immediately tells them they have to run before the base blows up. As they try to escape, the doors close on them, but Monstro opens them up again just before the countdown reaches zero. The Basement Boys escape, and the base self-destructs with a colorful explosion, taking down Shurara and ending his threat to the world once and for all. Together again, Monstro thinks to go for markers next, but Gemini stops him and they decide to go home instead. With the crayons in their possession, and the threat of Shurara and his Corps brought to an end, Monstro's long quest to become a true hero has finally met its end... Featured Characters *Monstro *Gemini *Duke of Flies *Larry Jr. *Shurara *Putata *Dokuku *Giruru *Robobo *Yukiki *Kagege *Mekeke *Gyororo *Ren (Debut) *Stimpy (Debut) *Lolbit (Debut) *Beck *Mom (Debut) *Spanish Monokuma Script Final Showdown with Shurara/Transcript Trivia * Before Shurara's base blows up, the timer mentions that it would self-destruct in 30 seconds. ** This actually happens in the video, as it takes 30 seconds for Monstro and his allies to flee. Category:The Legend of Monstro Category:The Legend of Monstro Episodes